dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
EXO
center|660px EXO *'Nombre: '''EXO / 엑소. **'¿Por qué?: EXO viene de EXO Planet (planeta que representa de donde ellos provienen). El nombre EXO Planet viene del término "Extra Solar Planet" que significa un planeta ubicado fuera del Sistema Solar. **'''EXO-K;. 엑소케이 (Unidad Corea). **'EXO-M:' 엑소엠 (Unidad China). *'Número de miembros:' 12 chicos. *'Debut:' 8 de Abril de 2012. **'EXO-K:' Inkigayo (SBS). **'EXO-M:' 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang'. *'País:' Corea del Sur y China. *'Fanclub:' EXOtic (No oficial). *'Color oficial:' Plateado. *'Géneros:' K-Pop, C-Pop. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment -> (Misma que Super Junior, Girls' Generation, F(x), SHINee, TVXQ (DBSK), BoA, TRAX, CSJH The Grace, J-Min y Kangta). Carrera thumb|298px 'Pre-Debut' El productor Lee Soo Man anunció que tenía en sus planes el debut de un nuevo grupo de chicos, temporalmente llamado M1; y se creyó que en un principio iba a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Luego el productor dijo que el grupo estaría dividido en 2 subunidades (M1 y M2). La SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de vídeos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales, etc. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue Kai, seguido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de EXO anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, 'Gayo Daejun'. En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparición en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el vídeo deja al descubierto por primera vez a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo 'What Is Love' el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como iTunes, MelOn, Dosirak, Soribada y Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el video de 'What Is Love' sirvió como oportunidad para revelar a dos nuevos miembros: D.O y Baekhyun y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas subunidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de la subunidad coreana, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico en Seúl, Corea el 31 de Marzo de 2012 y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Bejing, China en donde presentaron su canción título, 'MAMA'. 'Debut' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang', ambos con las canciones 'History' y 'MAMA'. Ese mismo día el grupo entero liberó su single debut 'MAMA', seguido por el mini-álbum homónimo. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su versión china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de 'Sina Album Chart', 'Gaon Chart' y 'Billboard World Albums Chart'. El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del 'Gaon Album Chart' y el lugar número ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión coreana y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de vídeos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de Youtube. Integrantes 650px|center Integrantes: '(↑) Chen, Xiumin, Kris, Lay, Tao, Suho - (↓) Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, D.O, Sehun, Luhan 'EXO-K: *Suho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Baekhyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chanyeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *D.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kai (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sehun (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) 'EXO-M:' * Xiumin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Luhan (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kris (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) * Lay (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) * Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Tao (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografías 'Corea' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'China' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' Programas de TV *Let's Go Dream Team (2013, en grabación) *KBS Guerilla Date (2013, por emitir) *Idol Athletics Championship (18.09.2013, por emitir, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan y Tao) *Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, por emitir, Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *Star Diving Show Splash (2013, por emitir, Tao) *___ *Mnet The Open Music Studio (10.09.2013, entrevista) *MBC Music Core (07.09.2013) *Music Bank (06.09.2013, Chanyeol y Baekhyun como MC especial) *M!Countdown (05.09.2013) *MBC Show Champion (04.09.2013) *Arirang-TV Simply K-Pop (03.09.2013, Kris como MC especial) *Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *Happy Sunday Mamma Mia (01.09.2013, Chanyeol) *SBS Inkigayo (1.09.2013) *Infinity Challenge (31.08.2013) *Y-Star God of Cookery ( 31.09.2013, Tao y Xiumin) *Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *MBC Show! "Music core" (31.08.2013) *KBS2TV; Global Request Show: A Song For You (30.08.2013) *M!Countdown (29.08.2013) *MBC Show Champion (28.08.2013) *SBS Inkigayo (25.08.2013) *MBC Music Core (24.08.2013) *Infinite Challenge (24.08.13) *Global Request Show: A Song For You (23.08.13) *Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *Arirang TV, Pops In Seoul (20.08.13) *Arirang-TV Simply K-Pop (20.08.13, Kris como MC especial) *China Love Big Concert (18/08/13) *KBS2 Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.13, Baekyun y Chen) *KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *KBS Vivid Information (15.08.13) *Mnet Wide News (15.08.13) *Midnight SBS (14.08.13) *Weekly Idol (14.08.13) *ArirangTV Simply Kpop (12.08.13) *SBS Inkigayo (11.08.13, Kai como MC) *TVB 360º (11.08.13) *We Got Married (10.08.13) *The STAR (9.08.13, Chanyeol) *Wide Entertainment News (7.08.13) *Y-Star News (7.08.13) *KBS A Song For You (26.07.13) *SBD Running Man (14.07.2013, Xiumin y Luhan) *Weekly Idol (10.07.13) *KBS Hello Counselor (08.07.13, Kris, Chanyeol y Suho) *1000 Song Challenge (07.07.13, Chanyeol, D.O y Chen) *Happy Camp (06.07.13) * Star King (06.07.13, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) * Olleh TV (01.07.13, entrevista) *Beatles Code 2 (01.07.13, Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai) *JJANG! (27.06.13, entrevista) *Arirang TV (19.06.13) *Hanbam E-news (19.06.13, entrevista) *Pops In Seoul (18.06.13) *Simply Kpop (17.06.13) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (17.06.13, entrevista) *SBS Pop Asia (16.06.13, entrevista) *After School Club (12.06.13) *The Voice of Korea (31.05.13, Sehun y Luhan) *Idol Star Athletic Championships (11.02.13) *The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K) *Yahoo Interview (19.11.12, EXO-M) *Top Chinese Music (06.10.12, entrevista, EXO-K) *Mengniu Music Billboard Interview (05.10.12, entrevista, EXO-K) *Jpop-Kpop Music Craze (26.09.12, EXO-M) *100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M) *Sina Live Chat (18.09.12, EXO-K) *SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K) *Quiz on Korea (31.08.12, EXO-K) *Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M) *Channel V Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (21.07.12) *Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M) *Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M) *SBS-R CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K) *MTV The Show (29.05.12, EXO-K) *SBS Inkigayo (27.05.12, Kai como MC) *Music Billboard (25.04.12, entrevista, EXO-M) *Showbiz Korea Arirang TV (14.05.12, EXO-K) * Yinyuetai Interview (20.04.12, EXO-M) *Tudou Interview (16.04.12, EXO-M) *Netease Interview (13.04.12, EXO-M) *Youku Interview (12.04.12, EXO-M) Programas de Radio *MBC Especial de ShimShimTapa 'Masterchef Top Star' (05.09.2013, Kris y Lay) *MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai). *MBC ShimShimTaPa (20/08/13). *SBS-R Power FM CulTwo Show (20/08/13, EXO-K). *Sukira Kiss The Radio (19/08/13, Suho). *Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/08/13). *SBS-R Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game (13/08/13). *Young Street Radio (08/08/13). *KBS Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13). *Sukira Kiss The Radio (14/07/13, Baekyun y Chen como DJ especiales). *MBC-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13). *MBC ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ). *SBS-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13). *KBS Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13. * KBS Radio en Árabe (05/07/13). *KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26/06/13, Lay, Chen, Baekyun, Chanyeol y D.O). *KBS Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (21/06/13). *Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, Suho, Kris, Chen y Baekyun). *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13). *Boom's Youngstreet Radio (18/06/13, Baekhyun). *KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17/06/13, Suho, Kris, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol). *Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13). *SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao). *KBS 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13). *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M). *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K). *Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K). *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K). *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K. Tours Conciertos participativos: * SMTOWN LIVE WORLD TOUR III en China, Beijing (EXO, 19 de octubre, 2013) *Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (EXO, 03 de octubre, 2013) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia (EXO, 2013) *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (EXO-K, 2013) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (EXO, 2013). *KCON 2013 in L.A (EXO, 2013). *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 5 en Seúl (EXO-K, 2013). *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013). *Asian Super Showcase en Malasia (EXO-M, 2012). *KCON 2012 (EXO-M, 2012). *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 4 (EXO-M, 2012). *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (EXO-K, 2012). *Happy Concert (EXO-K, 2012). *Lotte World Open Concert (EXO-K, 2012). *SMTown Live World Tour III (2012). *Dream Concert (EXO-K, 2012). Anuncios, revistas y CF * 2013: Men's style magazine: Making Shooting (EXO). * 2013: Sunny 10 (EXO-K & JUNIEL). *2013: IVYclub (EXO-K). *2012: Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create your Smart Style" (EXO-K) *2012: The Face Shop (EXO-K). Curiosidades *El MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord por ser el MV más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas de acuerdo con el "Yin Yue V Chart Guiness". *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15° aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró ser el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *El miniálbum MAMA (versión K & M) logró vender una cifra de 155.255 copias, con lo cuál consiguieron posicionarse como el grupo rookie con más ventas del 2012. *La edad media de EXO-M es de 20.5 años mientras que la de EXO-K es de 19.2 años. *EXO-K 'MAMA' vendió más de 133.400 copias en 2012, mientras que EXO-M'MAMA' vendió más de 77.120 copias en 2012. *Hasta el 2 de octubre, "MAMA" de EXO-M fue clasificado #1, "History" clasificó 3º mientras "What is Love" clasificó 5º en las tendencias de VChart de YinYeuTai. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. *El álbum XOXO (Kiss & Hug) consta de 2 versiones: Kiss (Korea) Hug (China), cuya canción principal "Wolf" es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and te Beauty". *El 1er. album "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *EXO ganó el primer puesto en 4 programas musicales con "Wolf": en el Music Bank (KBS), Music Core (MBC), Inkigayo (SBS) y Show Champion (MBC). *Vendieron 300,000 discos comprados con antelación y 130,000 copias sólo siete días después del lanzamiento del álbum. Dándole a EXO las posiciones más altas en las listas de charts, como Hottracks y Hanteo, al igual que en las ventas digitales en sitios como: MelOn, Bugs, Soribada, entre muchos otros. *Durante el lanzamiento de Growl, hubo un colapso en la tienda de discos debido a la pre-venta de éste. Sólo ocurrió una vez anteriormente y fue por un álbum de Shinhwa que estaba en venta. *EXO se ha mantenido con la canción Growl en los puestos #1 de las listas: OLLEH Chart Update y BUGS CHART, junto con todas las canciones del álbum. *Recientemente EXO ha revelado recibir acoso por parte de las Sasaeng fans y temen que suceda lo mismo que sucedió con TVXQ o JYJ. *Las fans de EXO no podrán asistir a los eventos tanto en directo como en pre-grabaciones de EXO en Inkigayo, ya que no respetan las normas indicadas en los lugares públicos (no grabar, no hacer fotos, no ponerse en la carretera, entre otras). *El hijo de Lee Soo Man, Lee Hyun Kyu, escribió la letra de "Let Out the Beast", la cual está incluida en el primer album, XOXO. *EXO, junto a Taeyeon de SNSD, han firmado un contrato de dos años con la marca de cosméticos ‘Nature Republic’. *EXO es el primer grupo ídolo en ganar 'Triple crown' en Inkigayo este año(2013), y el segundo artista en obtenerlo. *EXO, junto a Henry, Dalshabet, INFINITE, TASTY, AOA y GIRL'S DAY, están en el mismo equipo en los Idol Sports Championship (septiembre 2013). EXO está en el equipo B y están usando el color naranja. *En tan sólo 3 meses, se han vendido alrededor de 740,000 copias del primer álbum completo de EXO, 'Kiss & Hug'. Este es uno de los más grandes récords por primera vez después de 12 años. *Para las canciones Wolf y Growl hay un MV drama version dividido en episodio 1 y 2 respectivamente. * EXO ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con Wolf, y tres con Growl). * EXO, después de su racha con su exitosa canción "Growl", culmina sus promociones esta semana (primera semana de septiembre 2013). Un representante de SM declaró que ellos seguirán apareciendo en los show de variedades filmados con EXO pero que todavía no han sido emitidos. También dijeron que iban a grabar un "programa especial" para verlos más a menudo. * La versión Coreana de 'Growl' llego a los 12.027.828 el día de hoy(09.9.2013). Premios Enlaces *Sitio Oficial EXO-M *Sitio Oficial EXO-K *Fan Cafe Oficial Weibo *Weibo EXO-K *Weibo EXO-M Facebook *Facebook Oficial EXO-K *Facebook Oficial EXO-M YouTube *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-K *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-M Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|♫What Is Love (Korean Ver.)thumb|right|295px|♫History (Korean ver.) 'China' thumb|left|295px|♫What Is Love (Chinese Ver.)thumb|right|295 px|♫History (Chinese ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CPop Categoría:CGrupo